1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid droplet ejecting apparatus capable of switching a head that faces a medium by rotating a head unit provided with plural heads that eject liquid droplets onto the medium.
2. Related Art
To date, known liquid droplet ejecting apparatuses of this type are provided with a head unit having two heads that eject ink (liquid droplets) onto a medium, and with a maintenance unit that performs maintenance such as wiping or capping of the heads (for example, see JP-A-2002-59568). Such liquid droplet ejecting apparatuses can record on the medium and perform maintenance on the heads in parallel by using rotation of the head unit to switch positions of two heads so as to alternate between a recording position ejecting liquid droplets onto the medium, and a maintenance position facing the maintenance unit.
However, in some cases, the medium is heated in existing liquid droplet ejecting apparatuses in order to dry (fix) the liquid droplets deposited on the medium. In such cases, the temperature of nozzles of the head rises when heat of the medium is conducted to the head facing the medium, and ejection defects such as clogging of the nozzles may arise in the head facing the medium as a result.